Haunted
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: Buffy gets a dorm room that has a very bad reputation. Alternate Universe, All Human. Written for HC Bingo on LJ.


**Title: ****Haunted**  
**Prompt:**WILD CARD (ghosts and hauntings)  
**Medium:** Fic  
**Rating**: R  
**Warnings:**Sexual Situations, Rape (attempted)  
**Summary:**Buffy gets a dorm room that has a very bad reputation. Alternate Universe, All Human

Buffy looked around her newly furnished dorm room with a pleased smile. She was still amazed that she'd managed to snag it – the room was surprisingly cheep, and all for her self. It was the same exact price for a shared dorm, but instead it was a private room. How lucky could a girl get?

Willow, of course, had a completely different view on the subject. She had nattered on and on about how the dorm was supposedly as haunted as the Winchester Mystery House, and twice as scary. Buffy didn't believe in any of that, though.

She hummed to herself as she began piling the now empty boxes up and headed towards her room, desperate for a good nights sleep. It had been a long day, and even though she didn't have classes tomorrow (seeing as it was Saturday) she wanted to get on a good sleep schedule.

She stripped of her shirt, but froze as a chill slipped down her spine. She quickly shook it off and continued to get undressed in relative silence.

She couldn't shake off the odd feeling that someone was watching her, though.

_One Month Later_

Buffy had a huge smile on her face as she stepped back into her dorm room at nine o'clock, the remnants of her date making her feel happier than she had in a while. William Pratt was the TA of her British Literature class, and one of the best looking men she had ever had the pleasure of seeing. She had immediately asked him out, and since then they had gone out almost every weekend they could. It was safe to say that they were officially a couple.

She hummed jovially to herself as she headed towards the bathroom and quickly stripped off her dress before starting the shower. The water didn't take too long to warm up and she let herself bask under the massaging streams of water. Her mind continued to linger on her boyfriend.

William was such a sweetheart, but he hid under the guise of a bad ass. He mostly dressed in tight black jeans and black tees when he wasn't working, and his hair was bleached blonde and usually slicked back. She had yet to see him without gel in his hair, and she had a feeling he would look even better without it.

Suddenly there was a huge _crash! _from her dorm, and she screamed in surprise before slamming her hand over her mouth. Was someone trying to rob her? Her gaze hardened and she quickly turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She bit down on her lip nervously as she reached the door, before seeming to strengthen her resolve. She quickly grabbed the nearest weapon – a hairdryer – and threw the door open.

There was no one there. Instead, in the middle of the room was her TV, tipped on its side but otherwise completely in one piece.

A chill went down her spine, and Buffy shivered. Maybe she should have listened to Willow after all? No. She quickly dismissed the thought, and laughed at herself. There were no such things as ghosts, she told herself as she retreated back into the bathroom and turned to get back into the share.

She shrieked and clutched at her heart when she spotted the remote control sitting innocently on the toilet seat.

_One Week Later_

Buffy nervously opened the door to her dorm, making William grin at her. "What's wrong, kitten? You expecting something to jump out at you?" he asked in his rough British accent.

"Kind of." She said wryly, "Its just, weird things have been happening recently. I've managed to work myself up." She laughed and pushed her door open the rest of the way, "I'm just paranoid. Nothing's wrong, just like I thought."

William laughed and shook his head in amusement, "You never cease to amaze me, Summers." He glanced at the door number, and tilted his head curiously, "Hey, isn't this the dorm that's supposedly haunted?" he asked.

"Yup." Buffy agreed, popping the p as she stepped over the threshold, "Willow almost had a heart attack when I told her I was taking it. She's always been a bit strange."

"Strange is good." William said as he followed her and shut the door behind him, "Besides, I don't think you should really count yourself as normal, pet."

"Hey!" Buffy called, turning to playfully glare at him. William laughed and tugged her into his arms, smiling down at her.

"Don't worry, kitten. I wouldn't have you any other way." He said reassuringly, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "You said you wanted to watch a movie?"

"Yeah." Buffy said with a dreamy smile, "I've got a pretty stellar collection. My dad makes up for not being in my life by sending me this huge paycheck every month. I guess it pays to have a lawyer as a father – literally."

William smirked, "I could imagine. So, what mood are you in? Romance? Comedy? Horror?"

"The Princess Bride?" Buffy offered. William nodded in agreement.

"The Princess Bride it is, then." He said, moving over to the couch as she grabbed the movie from its self and popped it in. He started as he felt something rub against his leg. He looked all around, but couldn't find anything that could have caused it.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked as she took a seat beside him. William frowned.

"Coulda sworn I felt something rub against my thigh." He said before shrugging it off, "Oh well. Must've been my imagination."

Buffy bit down on her lip, but nodded in agreement before turning to the television as the movie began to play. They made it about halfway through before they became much more interested in each other, their lips moving slowly against each other as they indulged in the kisses that seemed to never get old for either of them.

"Christ, Buffy, what you do to me." William murmured as she ran her hand slowly up his thigh. She smiled and gently pulled away.

"Do you want to take this to my room?" she asked nervously. William smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Only if you want to." He said, "I don't want you to do something just cuz you think it's what I want."

She smiled and moved to kiss him again, and William let his hands drop to caress her hips. Her lips pressed against his again-

"Ow!" Buffy shrieked as her head was yanked back and several strands of hair yanked from her head.

"Shit, Buffy, are you okay?" William asked, "What happened?"

Buffy massaged her scalp and looked anxiously around the room. "Would you believe me if I told you it just felt like someone tried to yank my hair out of my head?"

William pursed his lips and glanced around the eerily quiet room. It was then he noticed that the television had been muted, but the controller still sat innocently on the coffee table.

"I think we should go somewhere else." He said slowly, his eyes anxiously scanning the room, "Did you mute the TV?"

"No." Buffy said slowly, only for her eyes to widen as she realized what he was getting at. She leapt to her feet and quickly slipped on her sandals, "Lets get out of here, William. Please."

"Okay, we'll head over to my place." He agreed, standing and grabbing her hand in his. Buffy quickly grabbed up the remote and pressed the off button, sighing as the screen went black. She bent over to put it down, only to snap straight up in surprise.

"Ow!" she cried again, her hand whipping around to clutch at her backside, "Something just smacked my ass!"

"That's it; we're getting out of here." William announced, quickly pulling her towards the door. He yelped as his button up shirt ripped open, sending buttons scattering everywhere.

"Come on!" Buffy cried, and without another word the couple literally ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

_Three Months Later_

Buffy stared anxiously up at the number on her door, her heart hammering in her chest. For the past few months she had been staying with William, who was more than happy to have her with him at almost all times of the night. They had talked to a counselor and gotten permission to share his dorm, splitting the rent, but that meant that Buffy had to go back to her hellish dorm and repack her things – a process she was hoping to save until the end of the year.

"You sure you wanna do this, kitten?" William asked softly, running his thumb over the back of her hand, "We can come back later with more people."

"No, I've gotta do this." Buffy sighed, nibbling on her bottom lip, "Just don't close any doors, and stay in each others sight. Don't worry about being neat, just be quick. Got it?"

"Got it." William agreed. Buffy took another deep breath before grabbing her keys from her pocket and unlocking the suddenly ominous looking door. It swung open easily, and the duo shared another look before crossing the threshold.

They moved as quickly as possible, neither of them straying far from the other for long. They were on their last few boxes, and Buffy knew that she had to go into her bedroom. She bit down on her lip as she nudged the door open with her hip and stepped inside. She practically tore her clothes off the hangers and tossed them into the boxes, not even caring that they would be wrinkled when she unpacked.

"You almost done?" William called from the living room as he finished putting her movies into their box.

"Yeah." Buffy called back as she tossed her final shirt into the box, "I just finished."

She bent over to pick up the box, only to straighten as the bedroom door shut with a loud _bang!_

"Buffy!" William called in panic as he abandoned the movies and raced to her bedroom door. He slammed his fists on the door, but it didn't budge.

Buffy cried out as she was twisted violently around until she was pressed flush against the wall. She felt a cool hand run down her arm and warm breath brush against her ear. Her shirt ripped open and she cried out in pain as sharp nails dug into her arms.

"William!" she screamed as she tried to fight against her invisible attacker. She kicked outwards, but it came in contact with nothing and she was trapped against the wall.

"Buffy!" William called again. His voice was muffled, and Buffy sobbed as the phantom touches grew rougher and rougher.

The phantom hands moved down her stomach and quickly tore open her pants. Buffy felt as if she were going to be sick – no matter how hard she fought, she was trapped against the wall while invisible hands continued to violate her.

Then suddenly, she heard the main door slam open and what sounded like two people rush in.

"Buffy?" Willow called from the other side, "Are you in there!"

"Help!" Buffy cried out as the touches steadily grew more and more violent.

Then, there was an angry roar as the sound of chanting came from the other side of the door. Buffy clearly recognized the voices of Willow and her girlfriend, Tara.

"_Oramus te, Deus omnípotens, ut spíritus iniquitátis ámplius non hábeat potestátem in hoc fámulo tuo, sed ut fúgiat, et non revertátur."_ Willow's voice echoed through the dorm like a bell, and the demons touches became more and more violent as he hurried to finish what he was doing.

"_Ingrediatur in eum, Dómine, te jubénte, bónitas et pax Dómini nostri Jesu Christi, per quem redémpti sumus, et ab omni malo non timeámus, quia Dóminus nobiscum est:_" Willow continued, ignoring the feeling of nails scraping down her arms and tugging violently at her hair. She gasped as a hand wrapped her throat, and Tara quickly continued her chant.

"_Qui tecum vivit et regnat in unitáte Spíritus Sancti Deus, per ómnia sæcula sæculorum!_" Tara cried out desperately, holding a bible close to her chest while Willow fought against the demon. Buffy cried out and her tears overflowed as her bra was ripped away form her with an angry roar.

"_Amen!" _Tara finished, slamming the bible shut and quickly grabbing the cross around her throat.

There was a loud, horrendous roar through the house, and Buffy slumped to the ground as she was released. Her bedroom door flew open and William was immediately at her side, taking her in his arms and rocking her sobbing form back and forth as he tried to calm her.

"Shh, baby. It's okay now." He soothed. Buffy just burrowed her face into his neck and help him tightly.

"Get me out of here." She cried. "Please."

"Of course." William soothed as he stood with her cradled in his arms and hurried out of the room.

_The Next Day_

No one but the four of them knew what happened in that dorm room. Willow and Tara, who revealed themselves to be practicing witches, kept completely silent while Buffy and William kept the event between themselves. It was much too personal, Buffy felt, to go around telling everyone. And hopefully Willow and Tara's exorcism held, so that no one else had to go through that horrible ordeal.

"Thank you so much." Buffy thanked her friend Xander as he brought the last of her boxes to Williams room, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Work?" William said with a playful smile as he came up from behind his girlfriend and wrapped a soothing arm around her waist. She was still incredibly skittish, and William was the only person that could keep her calm.

"Don't know why you wanted to live in that dorm anyway." Xander said as he sat the two boxes inside the room, "Didn't you hear what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"Well, according to rumors this place used to be a high security prison – we're talking murderers and rapists here. It burned down, and they built UC Sunnydale in its place. That building was one of the only ones that wasn't condemned. The room you were in held this guy, Liam 'Angel Face' O'Connor. He had this huge record – he murdered and raped almost a hundred women and about fifty men before he got caught." Xander grimaced, "They say some victims mother snuck in the prison at night with a sawed off shotgun and boom! Shot him right between the eyes."

"That's, ah, quite a story." William said awkwardly, "Hey, man, thanks for the help."

"Oh, no problem. I don't have much to do today anyway – but Anya's expecting me back soon, so…"

"We'll see you later, Xan." Buffy said with a weak smile. Xander didn't notice and grinned brightly before heading out into the hallway.

"Oh, and Buff – have you found out why they call William 'Spike' yet?" he asked with an evil grin before hurrying out. Buffy turned and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, who just smirked at her – though she could still see the faint blush rising on his cheeks.

"Spike, huh?" she asked with a wry grin. William nodded, and she smirked playfully before trailing her hand down his chest and stopping at his belt buckle. "Wonder why someone would call you that?" she asked innocently.

"I think that's for me to know, and you to find out." Spike said with a smirk. Buffy giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Meet you there." She said playfully, before dashing away to his – now their – bedroom. Spike smiled and quickly closed the door before giving chase.


End file.
